I howl in the moonlight
by Voracity Karn
Summary: Chypre regardait autour de lui, confus. Que faisait-il donc dehors et presque nu ? Surtout qu'il faisait salement froid ! Levant les yeux vers la lune, il sourit et chanta pour elle, laissant ses poils le recouvrir. Difficile d'échapper à la pleine lune lorsqu'on est loup-garou ! Creature!Ottoman


**Salut !**

 **J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS suite au passage de la Chypre lors de l'Eurovision 2016. Le titre provient de leur chanson, d'ailleurs ! ("Alter Ego" de Minus, allez voir)**

 **J'ai hésité à le couper en deux, mais finalement ça n'en vaut pas le coup, je trouve.**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

 **Neoklos : Chypre / Yian : TRNC / Boris : Bulgarie / Vlad : Roumanie**

* * *

Chypre savourait la sensation sur sa peau, le vent le fouettait, semblant l'emplir d'une énergie nouvelle, la terre sous lui lui offrait mille possibilités, mille endroits à découvrir et tout autant à trouver.

Mais il avait toute la nuit pour ça. Celle-ci et toutes les autres de l'éternité de son existence…

Se rendant compte du penchant que prenaient ses pensées, il s'empressa de prendre une bouffée d'air afin de se recadrer avec le moment présent. De retrouver l'humus frais et la senteur chaude des feuilles roussies par le soleil. Les herbes hautes dans lesquelles se rouler, les fruits à chaparder en toute impunité, les terriers à débusquer…

La solitude lui pesait, parfois. Son frère ne pouvait l'accompagner, entre son jeune âge et le mur les séparant. Et le temps avait ravi tous ses pairs. Sera-t-il le dernier de sa lignée ? De cet héritage ?

Il sauta par-dessus une pierre et se réceptionna en faisant un roulé-boulé, tout content de cette liberté qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Le luxe d'être un prédateur.

Histoire de faire une petite pause, il se pencha et avala goulûment l'eau d'une petite rivière pas très claire, mais quelle importance ? Ce n'est pas comme si cela allait lui causer le moindre tort en cet instant précis…

Satisfait de ce moment, il reprit sa course-folle, effrayant les proies trop naïves et innocentes qui lui remplirent alors l'estomac. Y a pas de petits plaisirs !

Lorsqu'il parvint au plus haut sommet de l'île (1951m, le mont Olympe), il s'assit et leva la tête en direction du ciel, souriant paisiblement. Puis, il renversa la tête en arrière et chanta. Parce qu'il en avait envie. Parce qu'il le pouvait.

Parce qu'il le devait.

* * *

-Tu as l'air fatigué, déclara Grèce sans prendre de gants.

Leur entourage partagea un sourire en entendant cela. De la part d'un roi de la sieste, c'était presque comique !

-Je vais bien, le rassura-t-il. Tu sais bien qu'à partir de cette période du mois…

Il esquissa quelques gestes flous des bras pour achever sa phrase que parut sentir son aîné. Ce fut bien le seul, les oreilles indiscrètes se posèrent plutôt des questions sur le sexe du Chypriote. Serait-il une femme ? C'est du moins ce que laissaient sous-entendre ses propos.

Turquie arriva sur ces entrefaites, poussant un Roumanie des plus réfractaires qui gesticulait en tous sens, se plaignant dans un patois de chez lui. Vieille technique qu'ils avaient élaborée du temps de leur cohabitation forcée. Et d'autant plus difficile de la perdre.

-Ce gamin a la langue encore plus acérée que les canines, maugréa le Turc en guise de préambule. Il s'est attaqué à Bulgarie, il y a pas moins de trois jours. Je croyais que vous vous étiez occupés du problème.

-Consulte le calendrier, soupirèrent Chypre et Grèce en chœur.

Cela suffit au plus vieux qui leur abandonna leur collègue, dont les yeux paraissaient plus rouges que d'habitude. Normal, vu son état.

-Je dois y aller, s'excusa Neoklos.

Il porta la main à sa tempe dans le vain espoir que cela apaise la migraine qui battait son plein au cœur de son crâne. Inutile, évidemment.

Depuis des siècles que cela le tourmentait, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver ce qui apaisait ne serait-ce qu'un tantinet cette douleur sourde. Et autant dire que les solutions étaient bien maigres.

Il rendit son sourire à Grèce, bien qu'en plus fatigué, avant de disparaître derrière une porte, ses veines pulsant au point de le rendre sourd.

Cette pensée lui tira un faible sourire amusé avant qu'il ne se décide pour un alcôve tranquille et plus faible en lumière.

Les néons et autres installations électriques étaient une véritable douleur pour ses yeux trop sensibles, mais il avait fini par s'y accommoder, n'ayant pas d'autre choix, à vrai dire. S'adapter ou mourir. C'était un peu le credo des nations. Des derniers siècles, aussi.

Se roulant en boule dans un sofa, Neoklos gémit tout bas, cachant son visage entre ses bras, fuyant le moindre rai de lumière qui lui donnerait l'impression qu'on lui enfonce un couteau à blanc entre les yeux. Pas vraiment agréable, bien sûr.

Il resta ainsi, sans bouger, comptant les secondes qui passaient pour se focaliser sur autre chose que l'orage de douleur qui tonnait en lui.

* * *

Son frère était venu le réveiller, les documents à la main, ayant pris sur lui pour rédiger les notes. Il pouvait bien lui renvoyer l'ascenseur de temps à autre !

-Tu veux passer la nuit chez moi ? Proposa-t-il doucement. On pourra partager le même lit, comme avant, si tu veux.

Bien que la proposition soit fort tentante, Neo refusa en souriant.

-C'est très gentil, Hellas, mais j'ai besoin de courir.

Hochant la tête, il l'embrassa sur le front, lui souhaitant ainsi une bonne nuit. Il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister. Si Neo estimait que passer la nuit dehors lui convenait mieux que rester dans un lit douillet à raconter des bêtises, il pouvait lui faire confiance. Alors, il n'avait plus qu'à se réfugier sous sa propre couette et attendre que la nuit passe, que la métamorphose s'annule. Et qu'un nouveau jour s'annonce.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'une fois sur ses terres que Chypre se détendit.

Sous sa peau, il avait l'impression de sentir ses muscles s'allonger, frémir d'impatience. Il frissonna d'appréhension avant de se laisser aller, les sentiments, les sensations l'emplirent alors qu'il finissait à quatre pattes, recouvert de fourrure et des crocs plein la gueule.

Levant le museau vers le ciel, il hurla… non, il chanta. Il chanta pour la lune, pour les autres loups.

Au loin, son frère lui répondit.

Ensemble, ils fredonnèrent, se répondant, s'appelant.

La chasse avait été fructueuse et un certain nombre de lapins avaient rempli son estomac.

Il aimait la chair douce et les os craquants sous sa langue. Et avec les peaux, il se faisait des bonnets, des sacs, des trousses, ce genre de choses.

Repu et satisfait, il était rentré chez lui, poussant les portes et se faufilant dans son lit, se roulant en boule entre les couvertures.

Au réveil, il a retrouvé son apparence humaine et la maison est un vrai bazar avec des traces de pattes boueuses et de griffes.

Sacrées soirées.

* * *

L'air particulièrement câlin, Héraklès se bouina dans les draps de son petit frère, à la recherche de tendresse. Passer la nuit seul ne lui faisait rien de bien, il le savait évidemment, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à infliger sa présence à qui que ce soit. Alors il cherchait un substitut à travers les étreintes de la petite famille qu'ils formaient. Même TRNC y passait !

-Hellas… soupira Neoklos.

-Mmh ? Un problème ?

-J'ai chaud…

Écroulé contre les coussins, l'aîné n'avait de cesse d'éteindre le Chypriote depuis presque une heure, le bloquant dans un piège de chaleur alors qu'il brûlait de fièvre.

-Je vais fondre, haleta-t-il. Apportez un autre sacrifice !

Boris leur passa devant avec un petit sourire mais ne leur apporta aucune aide. Il avait déjà donné la nuit précédente, merci bien ! En témoignait le bandage recouvrant son cou.

-Grand frère, pitié, je suis recouvert de fourrure, je vais m'évaporer, là. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un sauna…

Pris de pitié, Hellas prit sur lui et se décolla, lui rendant sa liberté. Liberté qu'il prit aussitôt, s'écartant de la bouillotte humaine et ôtant le plus d'habit possible, se retrouvant en caleçon, recouvert de fourrure à certains endroits. Il s'ébroua et grogna.

-Je t'aime bien, grand frère, mais là, franchement… Ouf.

Il sortit prendre l'air, se secouant comme un chien après un bain, sautant dans l'herbe pour s'y frotter. Son benjamin l'imita, amusé par son attitude, sous le regard attendri de Sadiq qui passait par là.

-T'as les cornes qui pointent, Héraklès, lança-t-il sans regarder.

-Je sais !

Son soupir eut des airs de fin du monde alors qu'il retombait dans les coussins, remuant les boucles qui camouflaient lesdites cornes, tentant de les cacher.

-Regardez pas, se plaignit-il.

-Trop tard, mon petit bouc. On les connaît, depuis le temps.

Invariablement, leur ancien tuteur revint sur leurs premières années de cohabitation forcée, où il s'était retrouvé avec un chiot, un petit satyre et un vampire qui faisait ses dents.

Il pouvait aborder le sourire le plus niais qu'il voulait, tous les garçons se souvenaient à quel point il avait été submergé par le problème, à deux doigts d'appeler au secours et à réclamer un imam. Bref, pas du tout aussi maître de la situation que ce qu'il aimait faire croire !

En bons sales gosses, ils aimaient le lui rappeler de temps à autre, histoire de lui dégonfler les chevilles régulièrement.

C'est qu'il en avait besoin, fallait pas croire !

Mais ce n'était pas le cas, actuellement. Non, à la place, Yian jappa joyeusement avant de foncer sur son père de substitution qui l'attrapa au vol pour le serrer contre lui et le câliner autant qu'il le voulait.

Boudeur et laissé seul, son frère les fixa avant de les rejoindre, posant son arrière-train sur le sol et levant la gueule pour les scruter, comme s'ils étaient un mystère de la vie.

Ou qu'il était jaloux, c'était possible aussi.

C'était même sûr, vu comment il grimpa sur le Grec et frotta son nouveau contre sa gorge, lui qui fuyait ses bras tantôt !

Pendant ce temps, Vlad dormait du sommeil du juste, les bras écartés et les draps entortillés autour de lui, le tout surveillé par son compagnon qui s'assurait de son état, grattant son cou par intermittence.

Pour que ça le démange à ce point, le Roumain devait plus tenir du moustique que du vampire…

* * *

Neo dormait tranquillement, remuant un peu à cause de ses rêves de chasse lorsqu'un bruit étranger lui fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux.

Discrètement, il sortit du lit qu'il partageait avec son frère aîné, traquant le son discordant en cherchant à comprendre ce que c'était. Ça lui disait quelque chose…

Les yeux entièrement marrons et les crocs pointant, il se faufila dans la cuisine, les muscles tendus, prêt à arracher la jugulaire du moindre intrus.

Il se détendit en apercevant la queue serpentine.

-Boris ? Articula-t-il difficilement.

-Pas un commentaire, siffla-t-il.

Empêtré parmi les chaises, Boris dardait sa langue bifide, l'air blasé.

-Je me suis levé avant de mettre le feu au plumard.

Récupérant une allure plus… humaine, Neoklos s'installa sur l'une des chaises autour de laquelle l'appendice caudal s'était coincé.

-Je crains que même en me retournant la tête, je ne trouverais pas de question qui ne soit pas un tantinet perverse, désolé. Que s'est-il donc passé ?

L'air énervé, le Bulgare expliqua qu'en voulant rejoindre la cuisine, il s'était juste coincé parmi les meubles à force d'entortillement. L'incident stupide, quoi.

Son interlocuteur gloussa dans sa boisson en essayant d'être discret, ne voulant pas sentir le brûlé. C'était tenace et ça faisait éternuer. Difficile de chasser en sentant à des mètres.

-Bon, nous voilà tous transformés. On va être encore plus insupportables, maintenant. Le vieil homme va perdre tous ses cheveux à cause de nous.

Ils ricanèrent de concert. Embêter le Turc était presque un concours.

-Vous êtes bruyants, vous le savez ? Grogna Vlad.

Il bâilla largement, ses canines pointues bien visibles, avant de s'asseoir près de son compagnon et de se rendormir aussi sec.

-Il est mignon comme ça, commenta le Chypriote.

-Bien plus que d'habitude. Quand il est repu comme maintenant, il est tout câlin et tendre. Mais soit je suis trop anémique pour en profiter, soit je suis… comme ça.

Il avait l'air blasé en désignant son corps reptilien.

-C'est sûr que ça doit ralentir, gloussa-t-il.

-Oh, la ferme, puceau.

C'eut au moins le mérite de le faire taire.

* * *

Le grand sourire niais de Sadiq était flippant alors qu'il était entouré d'un vampire repu, d'un Zmej digérant, un satyre somnolant et deux loups jappant dans leurs siestes, agitant les pattes au rythme de leurs rêves.

Unique humain du petit groupe, le Turc se sentait tel un privilégié, à pouvoir s'occuper d'eux, huiler les écailles de Boris, donner de la glace à Vlad pour ses gencives gonflées, brosser le pelage de Yian et Neoklos, démêler la chevelure de Héraklès.

Tout à ses réflexions, il jouait avec la flammèche contenue dans sa main avant de finalement l'éteindre et de remettre son masque.

Il était encore trop tôt pour dévoiler sa nature de djinn.

* * *

 **Voracity666**


End file.
